


Knock knock

by Ivylui



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: 背景设定：Mycroft小时候就认识了博士，并跟他学习了心灵感应的技能。可能有多个章节，时间线是打乱的，还可能有多个博士出现。





	Knock knock

“你是谁？”

“博士。”

他重新打量起眼前这个精瘦精瘦的人……不，他真的是人吗？

他并不为自己夸张的气喘感到羞愧，毕竟他比这个……博士要矮上一大截，身上这两条尚未发育完全的腿需要更多能量来完成远多于博士的奔跑步数。更何况，他看起来丝毫没受到片刻前那些奔跑的影响。除非他有别的生理机能来处理身体瞬间摄入大量氧气的需求。

想到这里，他总算感觉自己喘过气来，能说出一句完整的话了。

“你不像博士，甚至不像人类。”

他说着，看到博士脸上闪过瞬间惊讶。

“倒是很像外星人。”

 

***

Mycroft从磐石般沉寂的状态中回到现实，恼人的手机屏幕还亮着蓝色微光，不一会儿就暗了下来。他轻叹一声，拿起手机，打开刚才收到的短讯。

 

**Lestrade** **等会儿过去。** **S**

 

一声闷哼回荡在没有照明的房间里。他任由手机滑落在地毯上，重新摆回了刚才的姿势，双手抱着头，想把自己与世界隔离。

他已经无力思索弟弟的多事，这些天发生的事情让他脑子里充斥着刺耳的噪音，眩目的光亮，而他无法找到那个让一切安静下来的开关。他现在无法面对任何人，遑论Gregory。

只是这个世界似乎并不打算给予他片刻安静。

 

昏暗的室内亮起旋转的蓝光，一声钝物敲击地板的闷响穿过重重噪音钻进他肿胀混乱的大脑里。Mycroft吐出一串颤抖的气息，勉强挪动僵硬的手脚撑起身子，走向安静伫立在角落里，仿佛从一开始就存在于此的蓝色岗亭。

 

***

博士只花了不到三秒钟思考是否该穿上衣服。鉴于他片刻之前正专注于别的……活动，心灵纸片上的信息可能已经出现好一会儿了，他再花点时间把条纹西装穿上并不会造成什么影响。毕竟他住在一台时间机器里。

然而他也是有感情的，并且有能力对不止一个人表达他的感情。他承认自己有点担心，只随便套上了睡裤，再拿起滑落在地的长睡袍走出卧房，还特意放开了TARDIS的手刹让她安静着陆。

把最后一个滑杆推入卡槽，他赤脚走下控制台，抱着双臂站在两根珊瑚柱中间。如同死水几乎不可辨识的意识终于出现一丝波动，他马上送去一道安抚的轻触。他可以替他竖起屏障，但那需要肢体接触，现在，他只能让自己的屏障滑开一条缝，耐心等待那人出现。

 

***

靠在背后关起的门上，熟悉的气息和机器嗡鸣让Mycroft感到平静了一些。若没有博士和TARDIS同时给他的安抚，Mycroft很怀疑自己能否跨过他与时间机器之间短短几步的距离。他把头靠在门板上，安静地对这个老女孩说了声谢谢，随后张开眼，看向那个精瘦颀长的身影。

然后皱起了眉。

“我打扰你了？”

他准备撑起身子离开。

“哦，不，不。”博士转身走向控制台，做了几个简单操作。TARDIS在一阵轻颤中离开了脚下的星球。“Rose已经睡了，我有点担心你。”他转头凝视着一身穿戴完美无瑕，眼中却隐隐透着疲惫的Mycroft。

“还是老地方？”

“……我想要琥珀色。”Mycroft说完便抿起了嘴，他看见博士重新转向控制台，没有错过他脸上的坏笑。

“衣衫不整的我让你浮想联翩了？”琥珀色眸子的博士故作姿态地让手指滑过有点凌乱的头发，顺便扯了扯本来就很松垮的睡袍领口。

他翻了个白眼，替博士扳下控制台另一头的操纵杆。“闭嘴，异性恋。”

博士用同样的白眼回敬了他。“哈，死板僵硬的黑暗世纪恋爱观。”

“你可以把原话对Tyler女士重复一遍，看看一巴掌能让你重生几次。”时间转子已经静止下来。Mycroft决定不对那个运行时不断进行活塞运动的巨大柱状物发表任何意见，时间领主高度发达的文明理念，呵呵。

 

***

博士险些出于习惯嘟起下唇。不，他已经903岁了，不是70几岁的小屁孩。至于他为何会养成那个习惯，博士决定不往那上面想。

于是他把TARDIS的防护力场向外推出一小圈，并将他们锁定在悬停状态。“茶？”

“谢谢。”

Mycroft已经转身打开手感像木头一样的舱门。

博士瞥了一眼漆黑宇宙空间里漂浮的琥珀色星云，目光又落到灰蓝色西装的背影上。如果Mycroft眼中没有充斥着混乱，那套西装应该很衬他的虹膜颜色。他能做的只有用轻佻的话语分散他的注意力，以及把他带到这片远离所有生物，远离所有行星，远离所有噪音的地方来。

Mycroft不像他的任何一个旅伴，偶尔通过与他精神波长互有感应的心灵纸片把他和TARDIS叫去，从来只满足于坐在敞开的舱门边缘两脚悬空，凝视一片无垠的星空。对他来说，21世纪的地球似乎已经成了他所能承受的极限。

他可以想像那种感觉，因为正是那种感觉让他成了伽列斐第一个从任上逃离的大总统。而且Mycroft还无法做出跟他一样的选择。

每次他向他伸出邀请的手，都只能换来一个紧绷的微笑，和一声几不可闻的叹息。

那更是激发了他的保护欲。刚才说过了，他并不缺乏向他人表达感情的能力。更何况对自己的学生。

 

***

粗陶器放在金属地板上的响声和一阵布料摩擦声让Mycroft转过头，远看显得瘦削，来到近旁却让人意识到其身高和力量的时间领主正半坐在地上，示意他往旁边挪一点。

Mycroft忍不住哼笑一声，TARDIS的门明显不适合两个身高185公分的成年男性挤在一起，但穿睡袍的人还是想办法坐了下来。

他们一人捧着一杯茶啜饮了好久，直到Mycroft把马克杯放下，时间领主才打破了沉默。“告诉我发生了什么？”

Mycroft把视线投向远处的星云，试图从噪声和强光中抓取一些可读的碎片，传递给一直从打开的精神屏障中向他输送安抚的时间领主。他没有余力将那些碎片连成故事性片段，只能寄希望于对方经常吹嘘的高度发达的大脑。

博士沉默了很久，想从那些支离破碎的画面中组织起通顺的故事。

“那么事情已经解决了，而那位只闻其名的大侦探Sherlock自作主张给你安排了守护城堡的骑士，那位骑士就是你曾经跟我提起过的苏格兰场最优秀的警官，还……”他翻起眼睛回忆刚才脑海里闪过的碎片。“有一双迷人的琥珀色眼睛，头发灰白，看起来很软，不知道嘴唇是否跟头发一样软？”

Mycroft很庆幸自己没有在喝茶，TARDIS不喜欢自己的力场被弄脏，哪怕行凶者是她喜欢的人。

他没有看旁边的时间领主，却能从对方的声音里感觉到得意。“那可都是你发给我的情报。”

他没有正面回答那句话，而是呢喃道。“我现在无法面对他。”

“你不希望他来安慰你？”

“……不，现在的我无法接受他的安慰。”

博士侧过身，仔细打量着Mycroft紧绷的嘴角，僵直的身体，和一丝不乱的外观。他想起了还穿着皮衣的自己，每时每刻背负着荆棘，在那场毁灭一切的大战后，仿佛把自己当成了一切历史的守墓人，哪怕在此之前，他用了全部生命在逃离那些历史和陈规。

他知道Mycroft需要放下屏障，而那个屏障正全力抵御着所有那些噪音和光亮，让他连传送破碎的思维都几乎耗尽全力。他知道Mycroft需要他做什么了。

“让我来？”

双手凑近他的太阳穴，博士在倾身向前时却看到了Mycroft的躲闪。

“怎么了？”

他的学生把自己抵在门框上，皱起鼻梁小声咕哝道。“你身上有一股体液的味道。”

时间领主忍不住嗤笑出声。“那又怎么样，你无法承受这种行为对你造成的刺激？”

目光垂下，他的声音比刚才压得更低了。“我不是Sherlock。”

博士决定不再调侃他，而是换上了柔和的语调。“你想接受那个Gregory的安慰，对吗？”

点点头。

“让我帮你？”

再点点头。

双手捧着他的脸，博士再次把脸凑过去。Mycroft依旧皱着鼻子，但没有躲闪。他贴上他的额头。

“集中精神，试着放我进去。”

Mycroft照做了。

被勉强阻拦在外的声和光不可避免地涌了进来，他正准备迎接撕裂脑髓的疼痛，一道金红色的暖流及时包裹了他。

然后是感人的静寂。

 

***

等他睁开眼时，发现自己已经躺在了地上，脑袋下多出一个枕头。

“早。”

时间领主盘腿坐在旁边，对他露出数不清有几颗牙齿的笑容。

“我本来想把你搬到控制台座位或某间卧室去，但考虑到你的名誉，只能用一个枕头来表示关怀了。”

谢天谢地，一个年过四十的成年男性不需要公主抱，即使失去了意识。

Mycroft坐了起来，晃晃脑袋。这种空荡荡的感觉实在久违了，让他有点不习惯。

“好点了吗？”

他想知道自己睡了多久，但可以猜测时间领主将会给他的答案。时间与空间的相对维度，千万不能让Anthea知道她能把48小时的工作编进24小时的日程中。“好多了，谢谢。”

“准备好回去迎接你的佛林·莱德啦？”

“……我不是长发公主。”

“哦，反正你们人类都差不多。”时间领主假意高傲地白了他一眼，起身走向控制台。

等他再转回来，Mycroft已经脱掉外套，卷起衬衫袖子，正在扯开颈间的领带。

看到时间领主脸上的表情，Mycroft挑起一边眉毛。“干什么？”

“那个Gregory，我能见见吗？”

Mycroft疑惑地看了他一眼，然而时间领主阴沉的表情并未动摇，想到这个人从他七岁起一直表现出的保护欲（尽管他知道将近四十年对博士来说可能只是短短一瞬间，更何况他还有时间机器。），他不禁叹了口气。

“现在不行，而且我是成年人了。”他又瞥了一眼满脸不置可否的时间领主。“足以当Tyler女士的父亲。”

Mycroft微笑着，离开满脸通红口齿不清的时间领主，轻抚TARDIS的门框对她道了谢，随后走进自己一片漆黑的起居室。

 

***

Lestrade看着枕在他腿上，表情比任何时候都要放松的人。

“你要休息，那我就先走了？”他舔舔嘴唇，试探性地问了一句。

“唔……不，你留下。”

Gregory虽然没有博士那样强大的心灵感应，可他下意识释放的全是关怀、温暖，和那个Mycroft不想承认的字眼，宠爱。

“你这样睡会遭到背和脖子的残忍报复。”Lestrade按捺着挪动身子的冲动，现在做任何动作都太危险了。

“那你想办法解决吧，探长先生。”

琥珀色的眸子在黑暗中似乎蒙上了一层黑影。

下一刻，Mycroft就被整个人抱了起来。

他决定收回年过四十的成年男性不需要公主抱那个想法。

同时忍住没有提醒Gregory的背极有可能是明天发起最疯狂复仇的身体部位。

好在他年轻时掌握了一套纯熟的按摩技巧。

 


End file.
